1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide and an optical fiber transmission system, and specifically the optical waveguide includes a multi-core optical fiber (hereinafter referred to as optical fiber) and a multi-core optical waveguide (hereinafter simply referred to as optical waveguide).
2. Related Background Art
The optical fibers (MCFs) having plural cores extending along a fiber axis in a common cladding part are expected as optical transmission lines capable of transmitting large volumes of information.